


Defending Nori

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 17:56:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16897293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dori freaks out on Nori when he finds out he stole some things from Rivendell, so you decide to put an end to it.





	Defending Nori

“Why?!  Why would you do that! You don’t need it, you can’t sell it, so why?!”  Dori’s voice echoed around the area as he screamed at his brother.  His face was turning an interesting shade of purple and red as he tried to reign himself in, and by the shaking of his hands, he wasn’t doing a good job of it.

 

It was only a beats of silence, granting hope to all around that it was over, but that wasn’t the case.  It was just Dori taking a breath before he started up again.  “You could have gotten someone killed!  Those goblins thought we were in league with the elves because of your sticky fingers!” 

 

Your eyes shifted from avoiding the whole sight to fixing on Nori.  He always had an air of indifference around him, as if the world could end and it wouldn’t have bothered him none.  But it was gone, swept up by the ranging storm that was hurricane Dori.  You could only watch as you best friend lowered his eyes, staring at the ground as he took his elder brother’s verbal beating.

 

After surviving trolls, orcs, goblins, stone giants, and even more orcs, it looked like Nori was about to fall to the greatest monster yet, Dori’s disappointment.  And it broke your heart that all you could do was watch as your friend fell.

 

“A thief!  In our family!  It is disgraceful!  You are disgraceful!  Do you have no honor?!”  Nori flinched at those words, and your control snapped.  The company could only watch as you rose up silently and stormed over.  Hurricane Dori was about to meet Twister Y/n. 

 

“Enough!”  You screamed, pushing yourself between the brothers.  Dori went to speak, but you just shouted again before turning to Nori.  “Hey…you okay?” 

 

For the first time in an hour, Nori lifted his head and his eyes met yours.  There was so much emotion hidden in them, if someone was just willing to look, and now that you were looking you could see the heartache and self-hatred. 

 

You had been friends with Nori since you were children, you grew up together, got into mischief together, and now you were having an adventure together.  You had been there as he helped raise Ori, when he tried to find work to support his family…when he turned to thievery to help keep food on the table.  You were his rock, and he was yours, always by your side.

 

So when you heard Dori’s words, and it wasn’t the first time you heard them, combined with that broken look on Nori’s face, you snapped.  You knew how Nori felt about himself and his thieving, but Dori couldn’t leave well enough alone.

 

“Stay out of this, Y/n.  This doesn’t concern you.”

 

“Dori…”  Ori squeaked behind his brother, not wanting to stop the arguing.  Poor Ori was always put in the middle of it.

 

“I don’t care.”  You spat at him as you put an arm around Nori protectively.  “I’m done listening to you scream at him.”

 

“You aren’t family!  You have no say!” 

 

Dori huffed and puffed as you guided Nori away into the surrounding wilderness, leaving the negativity ad watchful eyes behind you.  You gripped Nori’s hand tightly as you led him to a large bolder to sit, letting your hands run over his braids, getting them situated as your emotions calmed.

 

“He shouldn’t-.”

 

“He’s right.”  Nori spoke as he let out a deep sigh.

 

“What?”  You couldn’t believe your ears.  Nori was agreeing with Dori?!

 

“I’m a disgrace.”  He shifted as he pulled a silver hairclip from his pocket, another trinket he pinched from Rivendell probably.  He shifted it in his hand, causing the moonlight to shine off it.

 

“Don’t know why I took it.  Don’t need it…it just caused problems…”

 

You felt your heart drop as you leaned against him.  “Nori…”

 

He quickly dropped it and hunched over, putting his head in his hands.  His shoulders slumped as he gave up his optimism.  You couldn’t let that happen to him, you couldn’t let him give into despair.

 

You shifted and moved so you were kneeling before him.  Your gentle hand crept up his and gripped tight, trying to comfort him in any way.

 

“Nori, you aren’t a disgrace.”  You said simply, trying to get him to look at you.  “Sure, you tend to stir up some trouble here and there, but it keeps us on our toes. Without you, my life would be utterly boring, and who wants a life like that?” 

 

“I almost got them hurt, you hurt, over a candlestick.” 

 

You scoffed at that.  “They would have killed us either way, and you know it.  Dori was just upset and venting hot air.” 

 

Nori looked up to you, watching you curiously as you ran your hands over the hairclip.  You turned it over and smiled.  “Besides, I know why you swiped this.”  Your confidence was high as you looked to Nori, adoring the smirk that crosses his face, as if challenging you to tell him the reason.

 

“Oh?”

 

“Yep.  It’s beautiful, well-crafted for elves, and you took it…as a courting gift.”  A blush ran across our cheeks, teasing your nose and ears as Nori beamed.  You loved Nori with all your heart, and he you, and you two had been dancing about it for a while.  Both of you seemed resigned to wait until after reclaiming Erebor, but why wait? He was a thief and you a blacksmith’s maid, you couldn’t give each other much, but after this journey, you could.

 

“Was I right?”  Nori just chuckled and shrugged. 

 

“Do you think Gloin would like it?”  Nori joked, looking at you with a playful shyness. 

 

“Oh, aye.  So…”  You held out the small clip to him, “better get to braiding.” 

 

“As you wish.”  Nori leaned forward, gently bumping his head against yours.  “But…why would you, uh…Gloin, want a troublemaker like-OW!” 

 

Nori snapped his head back as he rubbed a hand over where you had smacked his head.  “What was that for woman?!” 

 

“I don’t want to hear you think like that, or talk like that.  You are a good dwarf, Nori.  You are kind, and sweet, and funny, and there isn’t anyone I would rather be with.”  You smiled sweetly as you ran the back of your fingers down his cheek, letting them trail down to his chest.  “You may be a thief, but you’re my thief.”

 

You gripped his tunic tight and yanked him forward so he was just a breath away from you.  “Now”, you smirked, “do your job…and steal a kiss?”

 

There was no hesitation, Nori wrapped his arms around you, kissing you deeply and pulling you into his lap.

 

000

 

Dori sat by the fire, well after everyone else had gone to sleep.  After you had pulled Nori away, Ori’s fury came out.  Dori listened as Ori shouted, or what could be called shouting for Ori, about how Nori would never be a disgrace, how they would be living on the streets if not for Nori.  And also yelling at you was unacceptable, not only to Ori, but through the eyes of the rest of the company.

 

He had to apologize, he knew that.  Even if Ori hadn’t yelled at him, he would still feel this guilt.  Nori had always been a handful, but he was still Dori’s brother, and he shouldn’t have said those things.  And you were like a sister…

 

So he waited up, knowing good and well that you both would come back eventually…  The thought crossed Dori’s mind as he spotted you and Nori walk through the woods and back into camp.  But he didn’t say anything, he was too busy grinning like a fool as he saw you and Nori walk in hand in hand, give each other a sweet goodnight kiss before settling into your blankets for the night.

 

IT was oly a matter of time before you two had gotten together, Dori and Ori had bets on it.  And thanks to this evening, Dori was the victor.  All the previous grievances were forgotten in light of this new development and he couldn’t be hap-

 

“Don’t even think about it Nori!”  Dori shouted as he saw his brother get up, grab his bedroll and move towards you.

 

Having saw this, and the sheepish grin Nori gave his brother, you cracked up laughing.  “But Dori, I’m cold!”  You whined, trying to convince the eldest Ri brother.

 

“Then you can take Nori’s blanket.”

 

“But-“ 

 

“I’ll cuddle ya, lass.”  Bofur joked with a wink.

 

“Keep your mitts off my woman!”  Nori growled, sending you and a few others into a fit of giggles.  The night was lively, and you did fall asleep in Nori’s arms, everything else was forgotten for this moment of peace and love.


End file.
